quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
AIC
AIC (dubbed by Shelby, Alex, and Ryan) is the name given to a rogue intelligence faction of the Central Intelligence Agency, who were also secretly affiliated with the collaborators, members of a shadow group inside the U.S. government. They are one of the main antagonists in the second season of Quantico. Originally, it started out as a black ops division formerly led by Lydia Hall. However, some operatives believed that sacrifices were necessary for independent oversight of the division. As a result, the AIC was formed. After it was formed, the rogue group was responsible for dozens of terror attacks across the globe. Elaine Todd, Leigh Davis, Carly Klapp, Mike Murray, Ginny Kearns, and Glen Weller were the known members of the rogue group. Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, León Velez, and Lydia Hall were all former AIC members due to being members of the black ops division. Before the hostage crisis at the 2018 G-20 Summit in New York, the AIC was planning to sabotage the event and start a crisis at the G20 in an attempt to gain possession of intelligence drives brought to the summit. However, their plans were thwarted by the Citizens Liberation Front, another CIA terrorist group. The CLF executed the First Lady, who was heading the AIC, and they later initiated a hostage crisis at the G-20 summit. Towards the end of the crisis, it was assumed that most AIC members were killed. Therefore, the AIC remained inactive and its remaining members aided the collaborators in their plan; controlling certain areas within the U.S. government. Black Ops Before the AIC was formed, the idea of a black ops division was discussed in an encounter between an unnamed government official and Claire Haas. After the government official mentioned that he wanted her approval to establish a black ops division within the CIA, she agreed to his plan. Shortly after the meeting ended, the black ops division was established and later sanctioned by the CIA and approved by the President. The division was formerly led by Lydia Hall and the known recruits were Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, and León Velez. Recruitment at The Farm In Kudove, CIA Director Matthew Keyes and former FBI Deputy Director Miranda Shaw sent Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth on a covert operation to infiltrate The Farm so as to investigate a supposed rogue group with the CIA. The Director believed that the intelligence from the CIA highlighted that Owen Hall was the presumed recruiter for the rogue group. In JMPALM, it was revealed that Owen's daughter, Lydia Hall was the lead recruiter and was briefly the head of the supposed rogue group. At The Farm, the division wanted to recruit CIA trainees. Ryan Booth, Dayana Mampasi, and León Velez were recruited by Lydia Hall. As part of their first mission, all three had to kidnap and kill a CIA operative. Later, it was revealed by Lydia that the the operative was alive and that the recruits were being examined in order to ascertain their allegiance to the division. In addition, Lydia mentioned to Ryan that she was running an approved CIA black ops program, not the AIC. Furthermore, she revealed that the tap that Ryan placed at the NSA thwarted a suicide bombing at a Syrian refugee camp. Formation The group's main goal was to prevent terrorist attacks against the United States. Eventually, the group started to believe in a different goal, stating that certain sacrifices were necessary in order to push for an agenda that required complete independent control and the elimination of the U.S. government oversight of the black ops division. As a result, the group turned into a rogue intelligence faction with a dangerous ideology. Certain members of the division were CIA case officers who, firmly believed in such an ideology that they formed the AIC as a response. After it's formation, they orchestrated multiple terrorist attacks including car bombings, plane crashes, and assassinations across the globe. In addition, they were also possibly responsible for the theft of nuclear materials from the nation's weaponry arsenals, a bomb attack in Surabaya, Indonesia as well as the disappearance of many convicts. Due to the AIC's formation, it is assumed that both Lydia and Ryan left the group. Before the rogue group was formed, it was assumed that Lydia recruited Jeremy Miller, Leigh Davis, and Carly Klapp to the black ops division. Jeremy left the group and the division tried to kill him for unknown reasons. As a result, he faked his death and conducted a brief investigation of the people at the Farm. It was soon revealed that after the AIC was formed, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, who also conducted an investigation on the black ops division/AIC, formed the Citizens Liberation Front to counter the AIC. Soon after, Jeremy joined the group. In addition to that, the AIC had Leigh smuggle two kilos of semtex into a crate of wedding china into Surabaya which resulted in a bomb attack at a local madrasa in Surabaya. In addition to that, the rogue group had Carly Klapp, a former CIA operative, develop a relationships with CIA recruit Sebastian Chen, to gain intelligence on the key people at the Farm in 2017. Some time later, the AIC also had Dayana Mampasi (who was disguised as an AIC member as part of a black ops operation) and Mike Murray stage a car accident in Surabaya, which resulted in the death of a CIA operative who infiltrated the Islamic Front. 2018 Hostage Crisis Prior to the hostage crisis that occurred at the G-20 summit in New York City, Elaine Todd, the former First Lady of the United States, joined the AIC and became a head member. When Elaine was briefed about the details of the summit, she contacted most of the AIC members, telling them to be present in order to sabotage the event. The final plan of the AIC's mission was to extract the contents from the intelligence drives that were present at the summit. This was to ensure The Collaborators, a shadow group within the United States government, could access the intelligence so that their goal of controlling certain areas within the government is fully realized. Once the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) learned that First Lady and the AIC were planning to sabotage the summit, they took the summit hostage. They demanded that the President release a hacktivist and person of interest, Eric Boyer. President Todd complied with the demands of the CLF but later, it was revealed that Elaine Todd was executed publicly on national television. After the First Lady was beheaded, the CLF initiated a hostage crisis in order to draw out possible AIC agents. As part of the process, Leigh Davis was identified as an AIC agent and was quickly interrogated by the CLF. Sometime later, she was killed when her collar activated, strangling her to death. Knowing that the AIC was more dangerous than any other terrorist group, the CLF used many methods to extract information from the hostages. If they were AIC, then they were executed. Towards the end of the hostage crisis, the hostages were told to escape via an underground tunnel. During the process, it was highlighted that disguised members of the CLF had blended in with the hostages. Shortly after a hostage was murdered, Carly Klapp was revealed to be an AIC associate. She mentioned that she killed the disguised CLF member. Holding Harry Doyle as hostage, she demanded for CLF's primary hacktivist, Will Olsen, in exchange for Harry's safety. Then, an accidental gun fire occurred, resulting in the death of Carly. Sebastian is shot and taken away by the FBI after the hostages, including the disguised members of the CLF, made their way out of the crisis zone. During the final stages of the crisis, Lydia Hall uploaded contents of a hard drive containing top secret classified information of the United States to the internet. After the hostage crisis ended, most of the AIC members were executed during the crisis and it remains unknown if the group was still active. Aftermath Two weeks after the 2018 Hostage Crisis ended, Madam President, Claire Haas mentioned the AIC was affiliated with eight collaborators, members of a shadow group inside the U.S. government, who were directly or indirectly involved with the hostage crisis. As a result of Lydia's actions, the collaborators gained access to sensitive U.S intelligence. This information was vital to their goal of controlling certain areas within the government. As a response, Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the remaining threats that the shadow group still posed to the public at the time. The primary mission of the task force was to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the collaborators and expose their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Members of the task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt, Harry Doyle and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. AIC Associates * Elaine Todd † * Leigh Davis † * Carly Klapp † * Mike Murray † * Glen Weller (assumed name) † * Ginny Kearns (hitwoman) * Unknown number of rogue CIA operatives. Former Members (Black Ops Program) * Ryan Booth (disguised as black ops) * Dayana Mampasi (disguised as black ops) * León Velez (disguised as black ops) † * Lydia Hall (disguised as black ops) Known Terrorist Attacks * Bombing at Surabaya, Indonesia (perpetrated by Leigh Davis) * Car accident in Surabaya (orchestrated by Dayana Mampasi and Mike Murray) * 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 Summit (indirectly) * Death of official in Malate, the Philippines Ordered Hits * Unnamed CIA operative living in Surabaya * Elsa Schmidt * Robert Meyer (misdirection) * Unnamed Philippine government official Casualties * Tony Gomez * 27 girls in Surabaya, Indonesia * Unnamed CIA operative living in Surabaya * Unnamed Philippine Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Group Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains Category:Rogue Groups Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis